dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
A Christmas to Remember
A Christmas to Remember: Tales of Comfort and Joy is the twenty-fifth book in Dear Canada. It is an anthology of eleven short stories focusing on different heroines from the series. The book was first published in October 2009. Like A Season for Miracles, each story focuses on a main character from Dear Canada during the Christmas season. Book description Original= :"''December 24, 1920 There were big boxes filled with presents. Some tinsel too. We towed the boxes on our toboggan, put them on the porch and skedaddled behind some bushes. We waited until a light went on and then we scurried away before the family could come out. I wish we could have waited a couple minutes more, just to see their faces. ⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻ Eleven wonderful stories of memorable Christmases by some of Canada's top children's writers." |-| French= :"Le 24 décembre 1920 Il y avait deux gros paniers, l'un rempli de victuailles et l'autre, plein de cadeaux. Nous avons déposé les paniers devant leur porte, nous avons déguerpi avec notre traîne sauvage et nous nous sommes cachés derrière un gros bouquet de cèdres. Nous avons attendu qu'une lumière s'allume, puis nous nous sommes enfuis avant qu'ils ouvrent la porte. J'aurais aimé rester encore quelques instants, le temps de voir la tête qu'ils feraient. ⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻ Dix Noëls inoubliables racontés par des auteures canadiennes célèbres pour leurs livres jeunesse." Plot "Untangling Christmas" by Jean Little :Featuring Fiona Macgregor from ''If I Die Before I Wake "An Unexpected Visitor" by Marsha Forchuk Skrypuch :Featuring Anya Soloniuk from Prisoners in the Promised Land "Something That Matters" by Carol Matas :Featuring Devorah Bernstein from Turned Away "These Three Gifts" by Maxine Trottier :Featuring Geneviève Aubuchon from The Death of My Country Geneviève Aubuchon attends the funeral of the uncle of her adoptive mother Claire Pastorel in December 1760. In his will, he leaves his panis slave, Pìtku, to Mme Claire. Pìtku does not speak and is only able to communicate via sign language with Chegual. Geneviève begins to worry about Pìtku and wonders whether he is happy living with them. Meanwhile, Andrew, Lt Stewart, Chegual, and Pìtku hole up in Andrew's study during the evenings. On New Years Day, they surprise Geneviève and Mme Claire with a crèche that they have secretly been working on. Pìtku then speaks to Geneviève for the first time, saying "Bonne Année". "When War Hits Home" by Julie Lawson :Featuring Charlotte Blackburn from No Safe Harbour "Reading Henry" by Sarah Ellis :Featuring Flora Rutherford from Days of Toil and Tears "The Daft Days of Christmas" by Julie Lawson :Featuring Jenna Sinclair from Where the River Takes Me "Shirley Goodness" by Perry Nodelman :Featuring Sally Cohen from Not a Nickel to Spare "A Time to Rebuild" by Maxine Trottier :Featuring Josephine Bouvier from Blood Upon Our Land "Like a Stack of Spoons" by Jean Little :Featuring Eliza Bates from Brothers Far From Home "Singing a Prayer" by Karleen Bradford :Featuring Julia May Jackson from A Desperate Road to Freedom Characters Editions Christmas-to-Remember-Fr.jpg|''Noëls d'antan'' French edition (November 2010)https://www.amazon.ca/Cher-Journal-dantan-récits-choisis/dp/1443106089/ References See also External links *[http://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/books/achristmastoremember.htm A Christmas to Remember at Scholastic Canada] *[http://www.scholastic.ca/editions/livres/collections/cherjournal/livres/noelsdantan.htm A Christmas to Remember at Scholastic Canada] (French) *[http://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/teaching/pdfs/ChristmastoRememberA.pdf A Christmas to Remember Discussion Guide at Scholastic Canada] Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A Christmas to Remember, A